creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Krammykills
Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer (this includes Jeff-"inspired" stories or entities), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read the rules for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using Spinoff Appeal. --Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 13:08, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on deletion appeal instead. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. Mystreve (talk) 13:08, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Deleted Story Read your talk page. We already deleted it once for it being a spinoff. Those are no longer allowed here. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 13:10, April 11, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. --Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 13:12, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Block You have been given a one day block due to repeatedly re-uploading your deleted story. During your time off, take the time to read this. Mystreve (talk) 13:15, April 11, 2014 (UTC)